


half of my wardrobe is on your bedroom floor

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Simon/Nines smutthats itits fluffy and sweet





	half of my wardrobe is on your bedroom floor

**Author's Note:**

> references this tweet because i haven't stopped laughing about it since i saw it
> 
> https://twitter.com/captainsheerin/status/1094739186454679552

Nines didn’t understand why certain androids celebrate human holidays and customs. Perhaps it was due to not having a domestic life with a human prior to deviation. He was aware of the customary exchange of plant matter on February 14th. He had stopped by the supermarket on the walk from the precinct to Jericho. He loved Simon and knew that he had somewhat celebrated Valentine’s Day with his previous owner so he was going to do the appropriate romantic gestures.

 

He arrived to Simon’s spacious room in New Jericho. As one of Markus’s close advisors, his room was spacious in case of meetings or guests. Of course ‘spacious’ being a private 1 bedroom apartment rather than a studio split between 2 androids. Nines stepped inside and immediately his HUD gave him several fire warnings, as there were probably 100 candles lit on every stable surface.

 

“Um. Simon?” Nines called into the apartment.

 

The blonde appeared from around the corner holding two wine glasses of purple, slightly oily beverage. Thirium wine.

 

“Oh. Hello, um, Happy Valentines?” Nine held out what he had brought.

 

“Wow! Asparagus! I’ll put this in a vase right away!” Simon’s LED flickered yellow for a fraction of a second, otherwise showing no surprise at the slightly odd gift.

 

Nines went into the living space, watching his boyfriend bustle in the kitchen with a vase and the asparagus. When Simon joined him on the plush sofa, they clinked their glasses together and sipped the wine. After he had finished the first glass, Nines felt a warmth around his biocomponents. 

 

“Simon.” He put his glass down and turned to face the blonde.

 

“Yes love?” The setting February sun was shining from behind him, giving him an angelic glow.

 

“I um.” He looked down, his face turning bright blue with a flush. “I have looked into customary Valentines activities. Um” He laced his hands together and looked at Simon. “I would like to be intimate with you.”

 

“Oh my.” Simon’s face flushed as well, he put a hand on Nines’ face. “Are you sure? Human customs don’t mean anything to me, I’m happy to just spend time with you.”

 

“It is something I have wanted for some time. I am very sure. If I want you to stop, I will certainly say something. But I want to.” Nines admitted with a tiny smile. 

 

“Well then.” Simon ran his thumb across the other’s lips “I might have something for this occasion. Wait here. Close your eyes! No peeking!”   
  
Nines laughed lowly as he gladly obeyed. He heard Simon rushing around the apartment, opening cupboards and muttering to himself. Finally he felt the other standing above him and opened his eyes.

 

“Ready?” Simon said, he seemed slightly out of breath even though he had no need for oxygen.

 

“Yes I am.”

 

The bedroom was darkened, the only light coming from even more candles. There were rose petals strewn about artfully. 

 

“It’s beautiful Si”

 

Simon looked up to see his boyfriend smiling, with the blue blush still on his cheeks. He looked softer in the candle, far from the killing machine he was built to be. Simon reached up to lace his hands through Nines’ hair, pulling him in for a kiss. He pushed the jacket off and popped open the top few buttons of the high-necked shirt. With access to Nines’ neck, he trailed kisses down his neck and started unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, leaving kisses in his path.

 

Nines pulled Simon back up to kiss his mouth again. His hands tentatively ran down Simon’s sweatered back and pulled the cable knit slowly up his torso until Simon lifted his arms to pull it all the way off. He ran his hands down the exposed torso of his lover, his synth skin pulled back as he lightly touched Simon’s hand. Simon accepted the interface, kissing Nines back with more gusto, pulling him back towards the bed. 

 

“I-I’ve never-”   
  
“It’s ok, do you want to stop?”

 

“No. I want to um proceed with sexual intercourse.”

 

Simon bit his lip looking at the blushing, awkward man in front of him. He turned them around so that the back of Nines’ knees were against the bed and gave him a small push so the RK900 fell back onto it. Nines pushed himself back towards the headboard on his elbows, Simon crawling onto the bed to be straddling him. Simon ran his hands very down Nines’ torso, trailing to the side close to his hipbones and running his thumb along the waistband of his pants. He ground his hips down to feel that  _ oh _ the other was equally eager. Nines gave a small moan at the friction caused on their clothed erections. Simon was definitely going to store that sound in his memory. 

 

Simon got off the other’s hips and made a motion for him to turn over to lay on his stomach. When Nines sat up, Simon unbuckled jeans and pushed his jeans down so that he now had a naked RK900 laying ass-up in his bed. He clawed gently down Nines’ back, massaging the ass so divine that no ‘hunter’ had any business having. He followed his hands with his mouth, leaving a few nips on Nines’ cheeks before running a finger gently over his tight hole.

 

“You-don’t...I self-lubricate” Nines gasped over his shoulder, not able to form a functional sentence.

 

“I’m aware.” 

 

Simon licked a stripe over Nines’ entrance, before trailing his tongue back and forth over it, relishing at the obscene sounds it was producing from Nines. He continued his gentle sucks and licks, feeling Nines relax as his tongue continued. He spread Nines’ cheeks further and pushed his tongue past the ring of simulated muscle. Nines yelled, clutching at the sheets as his back arched.

 

“YesyesyesSimon yes ohmyrA9”

 

“Didn’t peg you as religious.” Simon chuckled as he pulled back, replacing his tongue with one of his fingers. Nines only whined in response.

 

Simon rolled Nines back onto his back, looking at the streaky blue blush that ran onto his neck and torso. He looked completely blissed out, his cock hard and begging for release. Simon slowly took his chinos off as the brunette looked on with a certain awestruck hunger. Simon went back to kiss him on the lips, straddling him once more and taking both their cocks into one of his hands. He stroked gently and slowly, being bitten and moaned into as Nines lifted his hips to feel them slick together. Simon broke apart, giving himself a few more strokes before settling between Nines’ legs.

 

“Are you ready love?” Simon asked, his hands squeezing at Nines’ hips.

 

“Please Simon”

 

The yelling moan that Nines emitted when Simon pushed into him was surely heard in Canada. Simon moved slowly until he was fully seated flush with Nines’ hips. He began thrusting slowly, distracted by the staccato moans that each movement earned him. Nines was clenching around Simon, feeling so full and complete. He arched his back to try and deepen the feeling and screamed as Simon’s cock brushed his prostate. Simon pulled out almost all the way and jerked his hips forward at the same angle.

 

“SIIIIII” Nines wailed as his HUD exploded with 0s and 1s. 

 

Simon kept hitting that sensitive bundle of wires inside Nines at a hardening pace, his hands gripping so hard they would leave bruises on anything but an android. Nines was arching his back, moaning Simon’s name loudly and lifting his hips until...

 

Nines vision corrupted, glitches and binary code running across his field of vision, he felt a jet of thirium splatter out of his cock onto his chest. Simon continued as his thrusts grew less rythmic and Nines felt his anal cavity fill with Simon’s cum. Simon looked at his blissed-out and debauched boyfriend as he pulled out and lifted himself off Nines. He grabbed his sweater and cleaned off Nines’ chest as it heaved with breaths to cool down his internal biocomponents. Simon chucked the sweater vaguely towards his closet before settling down next to Nines, who wrapped his arms around Simon and said something muffledly into his hair.

 

“What was that?”   
  
“I-I love you Simon”

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> validate me plz i'm on twitter @_AMAMOT
> 
> work title from 'the louvre' by lorde


End file.
